Dulce muñeca
by Thxzein
Summary: [Momo Yaoyorozu Centric] "Vamos, dulce muñeca, regálame una sonrisa aunque no sea verdadera"


**_Dulce Muñeca._**

**_AU._**

**_Capítulo Único._**

**_._**

**_._**

Este es un día más que la vida me quita pero ya es costumbre, es una monotonía, me levanto con lentitud sobre el borde de la cama, exhalo de golpemientras alejo la almohada, me veo las rodillas y luego al espejo, suspiro, vaya, que desastre es el que veo. Luego bostezo y miro a la izquierda, para luego sonreír con cierta pereza. Sentada en la esquina de esta vieja habitación estaba reposando mi bella adicción.

Por fin con los pies ya sobre el suelo, aplaudo un poco y frunzo el entrecejo, la luz parece ausente hoy, bueno, será en otra ocasión. Camino a la cocina con hambre voraz, deseando comida o algo más, sin embargo no hay nada en la alacena, qué atrocidad. En fin, regreso a la habitación pues el hambre no me detendrá, no señor.

Mi mano acaricia el marco de la puerta y digo:

—**_Despierta, dulce muñeca._**

Tus orbes oscuros se hacen ver y me robas el aliento con rapidez. Cabello maltratado amarrado en una coleta y un vestido arruinado hecho de seda, tus piernas, polvorientas y descubiertas se flexionan un poco para luego ponerse derechas, mejillas sonrosadas y mirada brillante me dan un saludo de manera amable.

Me acerco a ti con latidos sonoros, pues verte cada mañana es lo que más añoro, me inclino cual príncipe ve a su princesa y tú me respondes de manera correcta. Mi mano extendida te invita a lo habitual, que sin embargo, te tardas en tomar. Todos los días siempre es lo mismo y es que tú ya no quieres bailar conmigo.

No me importa tu silencio absoluto, de todas formas no hablas mucho. Mi mano en tu cintura y luego en tu hombro, te veo a los ojos y luego me sonrojo. Una, dos y tres vueltas ¿Ves qué maravilla? Dulce muñeca.

Tus orbes se cierran y me sigues al compás de mi canción mental, tarareo un poco y ¡una vuelta más! Puedo percibir cada detalle de tu hermoso rostro y debo decir que todo en ti es precioso.

Oh, Momo, mi dulce muñeca, regálame una sonrisa aunque no sea verdadera.

Siento como tu alma está triste, pero no deberías, se supone que estás conmigo. Sé cuánto deseas ser incinerada para por fin morir y ya no estar atada.

Tus labios de coral tan dulces y finos capturan mi atención y entonces río. No necesitas hilos y tampoco cuerdas, muñeca viviente que siempre me sorprendes.

La habitación llena de moho y telarañas, se vuelve el salón de un cuento de hadas. Muchos te ven como un maniquí viejo, por tus grietas en tu rostro y tu falta de cabello, pero Momo, mi dulce muñeca, tú eres mía y te amo de tal manera.

Por eso ¡Baila! ¡Baila! Dulce muñeca, mientras yo sonrío y aprecio tus grietas.

Una más grande que otra capta siempre mi atención, dime Momo ¿tu antiguo dueño fue el que te dañó?

Dulce muñeca, musa mía, te ganas mi corazón siempre cada día. Quisiera hacerte feliz pero desgraciadamente me veo incapaz, por ser un maldito desgraciado que contra tu voluntad te hace bailar. Y es que ya no me queda nada más que ti y lo único que deseo es bailar, bailar hasta que ya no me queden pies ni el alma para seguir en este mundo.

Dulce muñeca, tu maldición eterna, de estar encerrada, en esa vieja porcelana ¿cuánto tiempo llevas allí? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Una vida entera? Cual sea la respuesta me duele como nadie desea, porque escucho tus gritos silenciosos en mis penas y lo más gracioso que no puedes hablar y sé que muy en el fondo lo deseas. Háblame dulce muñeca ¿qué deseas hacer cuándo por fin mueras? ¿Seguirás bailando en memoria de este maldito desgraciado? o ¿por fin correrás a los brazos de quien sea tu amado? Porque sueño con eso preciosa Momo, que tú tienes un amor que no puedes olvidar y por eso tu alma llora en el eterno silencio de tu eternidad.

Siento el horrible sonido de la interrupción, tranquila, es sólo el timbre. Te dejo en la habitación con la promesa de regresar, abro la puerta principal y veo a dos hombres que me miran mal.

—Necesitamos pasar, hazte a un lado.

—Esperen, esperen ¿Pero quién los ha enviado?

—Recibimos quejas de ciertas personas, en esta casa se escuchan risas y llantos fuertes ¿A caso torturas a alguien? Maldito delincuente.

—No tengo fama de ser delincuente, mucho menos de ser un demente y en esta casa no ocurren tales acusaciones.

—Déjanos pasar y comprobamos tus negaciones.

Temeroso de quién sabe qué, me hice a un lado y ellos entraron, inspeccionaron la casa desde la bodega hasta la chimenea, sólo faltaba la habitación de arriba donde tú estabas muy tranquila.

Entraron al cuarto con cierto temor, quizá de que yo les hiciera algo peor. Lo primero que captó su atención fue tu cuerpo sentado en un sillón.

—¿Quién es ella? —me preguntaron, Sonreí ampliamente, bien enamorado.

—¿Ella? Mi dulce muñeca.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas un tanto dudosos para que luego uno enviara al otro. Este se acerca con cierta torpeza para tomar tu muñeca con mucha delicadeza.

—No hay pulso señor Aizawa, sólo es una muñeca vieja y maltrada.

Eso no es cierto o quizá sí, para mi eres es mi comienzo, mi amor y mi fin.

—Una muñeca vieja de porcelana ¿qué se supone qué haces con esa trastada?

—Más respeto, querido oficial, pues estoy enamorado de ella y eso es real. Me habla de sus sueños y anhelos en la noche, donde mis lágrimas salen y ella las recoge.

Ellos comprueban que no hay nada anormal, solo se trataba de un hombre y su muñeca ideal. Ellos se despiden un tanto apenados y yo los invito a que vuelvan más al rato.

Dulces sueños Momo, dulce muñeca, mañana repetimos esto con más paciencia.

—¿Se ha mostrado indicios de mejoría?

—Negativo señor, delira todo el día.

Los doctores intercambian miradas un tanto exhaustos, recetan lo usual y cada quien a su lado. Con la camisa de fuerza sentada en una esquina, se encuentra un joven que siempre delira.

—Buenos días —saluda la enfermera, el joven sonríe amable y ella le inyecta.

—¿Dónde está mi dulce muñeca?

—¿Otra vez con eso? Vaya que usted desespera. Son sólos sueños de su mente dañada, ya no existe esa tal Momo de la que tanto habla.

El joven confundida mira a todos lados, se detiene en un punto y se siente aliviado.

—¡Ah! Ahí estás Momo, mi dulce muñeca, quedate ahí mientras me inyectan.

La mujer confundida mira hacía atrás y sorpresa, sorpresa, una esquina vacía ve nada más. Suspira cansada deseando ser profesora, que lidiar con individuos y sus mentes locas.

A ella siempre le gustó querer enseñar pero sus padres le dijeron enfermería estudiarás.

De la habitación sale un tanto cansada pasando cerca de una pared un tanto manchada, pegada en un tablero de noticias importantes una página se eleva con el aire, la muerte de una millonaria jovencita aún es impactante, los gastos funerales fueron gigantes y en trato psicológico quedó el culpable.


End file.
